Green with Enmity
by AbbieDabbie97
Summary: Years go by, time passes. I live my life, but not to the fullest. Because nothing will ever be the same. As an orphan, my life is full of questions- but I prefer to think of them as riddles, and all I need are the answers. (Joker, OC, and the Riddler)
1. The Murder

Hello people of fan fiction! This is my second fan fic and I am very excited to start it! This first chapter is set right after the events of Batman Begins but before The Dark Knight! The POV is the OC, Emily Noakes. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or Edward Nashton/the Riddler, only my OC, any other characters I make up and plot line.

* * *

I was getting ready for bed when I heard the shattering sound of glass breaking. It came from my parents bedroom.

"What?! What are _you_ doing here?! No! NO!"

My mother screamed and I heard my dad yell.

"What the hell was that?", I muttered.

Moments later I heard their door open. Heavy footsteps followed after, each one pounding on the hardwood floor towards my room.

Panicking I turn off my light and slide under my bed. Just as my whole body went under, the door swung open with a bang making me jump.

My green eyes widened in fear as big black boots walked through the door. I saw the ends of purple pinstriped pants on one and black jeans on the other. The other person was about to walk through too but the first person stopped the second.

"Stay out _there_ and uh, keep _watch_."

My hand covered my mouth as my breathing quickened. My brows furrowed in confusion. Who was this guy? The person's voice was strange, going from one pitch to another randomly.

The person, who I guessed was a man, walked throughout my whole room, rummaging through everything.

Then the man stopped near the foot of my bed. I held my breath as he stood there for a few moments. My body was shaking like a leaf. Then he started walking towards the door.

I sighed in relief but it was louder than I expected, my hand clasped over my mouth quickly. The man must have heard me because he stopped and cackled.

It was the most insane laugh I have ever heard, that made chills run down my spine.

Both of the people walked out. As they walked out if the house the man kept laughing until the door slammed shut. The sadistic laugh rang through my ears.

I waited a few more moments and slowly slid out from under the bed. I was shaking and breathing heavy.

I poked my head out in the hallway. It was really dark now. Hesitating, I started walking down the hard wooded hallway. When I got to the end of the hallway my parents bedroom door was open slightly.

Opening it I saw the window was wide open. Then the strong smell of blood hit my nose. I looked towards my parents bed.

My mom and dad were both laying side by side on their bed. Blood was everywhere. The sight was horrifying. When I got closer I saw they both had smiles carved into their faces.

"Mom? Dad?"

No reply.

_No_.

They're dead. I was close to hyperventilating.

"Mom? Dad? Please. P-please don't leave me. Don't leave me. You can't be dead. No no no! Don't leave me here!", I yelled.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. What am I going to do?

Quickly I pulled my phone out and dialed my best friends phone number, Edward Nashton.

The phone rang a couple times. I was still crying but I tried to not sound like I was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward it's Emily."

"Oh hey! I didn't think you'd call me this late!", he said.

"Edward my parents are dead. You have to come here I don't know what to do and I-", I stopped as I started crying harder.

"Oh my god, okay Emily I'll be there soon! Get off the phone and call 911! Emily?"

"Yeah I got it Edward, bye."

I hung up and called 911. I gave the operator my address and waited. While I was waiting I noticed something on the left side edge of the bed. Curiously I walked over to it.

"Okay police are on their way. Hello? Miss? Police are on their way. Hello?"

After a few moments the operator gave a huff of frustration and hung up.

I noticed it was a playing card. A joker card. It looked like there was blood splattered on it but I picked it up anyways. Turning the card over I saw there was something written on it.

Squinting, I tried to read the writing in the darkness.

'_Like my surprise, Emily? HA HA HA - J'_

I gasped and dropped the phone. It clattered to the floor. Who was this person? How did they know my name?

Someone knocked on the wall. I jumped and almost screamed but realized it was only Edward.

"Thanks for coming so quickly", I said quietly.

He was staring at the bed where my parents lay. I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad, his expression was unreadable.

"I'm so sorry Emily", he said.

I looked at the bed again, tears fell down my cheeks again. Frustrated and upset, I quickly wiped them away. Edward walked over to me and gave me a hug. I sobbed quietly while he tried to comfort me.

Another person knocked, this time on the front door. I figured it was the police. Running down the stairs I opened the door to an older looking man with brown, graying hair, and a mustache the same color.

"Hello are you Ms. Noakes?", he asked.

"Yes. Call me Emily", I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Officer Gordon. May I step in?"

I stepped to the side and other cops followed Officer Gordon in. Turning on the lights, they all started investigating.

"My parents bedroom is upstairs and at the end of the hallway", I told them.

I led them upstairs and watched as they searched everything. Officer Gordon told me they were looking for finger prints or any evidence as to who this person may be.

Then I remembered the Joker card. I ran to my parents bedroom and saw that Edward was staring at it.

"Edward?"

"Edward? Um I need that for the police. They need evidence", I told him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and handed it to me. We both walked back to my room.

Officer Gordon turned around and looked at the card. He had a frown on his face from concentration.

"And who are you?", he asked pointedly at Edward.

"I'm just a friend, officer", Edward said calmly.

I stepped in front of Edward and handed Gordon the joker card. He took it with his black gloved hand.

"Here. I found this on the end of my parents bed. There's a message on the back from 'J'. I don't know who that is though," I told him.

He nodded, understanding. There was some recognition in his face. I wondered if he'd ever seen anything like this, if a joker card has appeared anywhere else.

"Does this help with anything?", I asked.

"Yes, yeah it does help a lot. Thank you", he said.

He took the card and put it in a little ziplock bag.

"Could I have that back after you guys investigate it?"

He looked at me confused.

"I'm afraid not, Emily. We have to keep all evidence from the investigation in our possession."

I nodded and said okay. I'd just have to find a way to get it again.

The rest of the time they were here they searched the house, especially my parents bedroom. They took both of my parents out, each on a stretcher. Tears stung my eyes again as I tried not to cry.

I stood outside as everyone was getting ready to leave. My arms were crossed over me in attempt to keep myself warm.

Gordon walked over to me before they left.

"Is there anyone you could stay with? Maybe out of Gotham City? Or if you don't we could put you under our protection", he said.

I nodded and said, "I have an aunt that lives in Colorado."

"Good. It would be a good idea if you stayed with her for a while", he told me.

I only nodded again, not liking the idea of leaving for a while. And how long was a while anyway?

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I saw the ambulance leave with my parents in it.

Gordon looked at me again with kind and understanding eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Emily", he told me confidently. He gave a sad smile and walked off to the police car. I waved at Gordon as he drove away.

Edward and I walked back into the house.

"What am I going to do Edward?", I asked him sadly, looking around the house.

He looked at me, studying my face.

"I don't know", he answered honestly.

"I'll have to find somewhere to stay, pack up my things, I don't even know what to do with the house now and-"

"Emily. Everything is going to be alright. You can stay at my place for a while. The couch isn't too bad, but I guess I could sleep there if you want me to", he said with a wink.

I laughed in response and went upstairs to pack my things. Bringing out my suitcase I started to pack anything important. Then I came across a picture in an old red frame, with a photo in it.

The photo was of Edward, my parents and I three winters ago. School had been cancelled and the snow was coming down. We built forts and had a few snowball fights. I remembered how much fun we'd all had. After that we all walked down to the café down a couple blocks and got hot cocoa.

I took the frame and set it in my suitcase between some clothes I packed. When I got downstairs Edward was waiting patiently.

"Could I have the keys to your car Edward? I need to put my suitcase in."

"Yeah! Got anything else?", he asked throwing the keys to me.

"Just one other bag in my bedroom!", I said as I walked out the door to the car.

I pushed the little button and the car gave a click. Opening the trunk I pushed my suitcase in and shut the trunk.

Then I got a strange feeling.

There was something or someone watching me, I knew it. I looked around even though it was really dark. I didn't see anything but now my senses were heightened.

Edward walked out, I gave him his keys and went to go lock up the house.

I kept my head turned towards the window as we drove away from my house. The tears started to flow again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to see another chapter! I don't have a set time or day I will always update but be on the look out for it! Also, tell me what you thought of it! I'll gladly take any constructive criticism too! (:


	2. Darkness

Hello readers! I'm sorry this took so long! I haven't given up on the story! I hope you guys like this chapter, bit short if you ask me but this chapter and the next are more filler chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows/favorites and for just reading the first chapter!

Girlove80s- Thank you! Emily isn't really one to show her feelings openly and she's going to be a stronger character. But I'm glad you enjoyed it! (:

Jasmine Scarthing- Oh really? I love the Joker! He's my favorite Batman villain!

Bumblebee- Hello again! I'm so happy you loved it! Thanks for waiting for this story! Hope you like this chapter (:

Catfishing- Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's nice to see a familiar name again (:

Thank you to Catfishing for following the story and to ashleigh-scarlet03 for favoriting and following the story!

* * *

POV- The Joker

She was short, well, compared to me, maybe around 5'7, long dark blond hair and pale skin.

Poor poor, _Emily_.

I watched her as she shoved the suitcase into the trunk.

Her dad _really_ should have listened. Well, too late now. I ran my tongue across my lip.

She's going to be an easy target now. Just like her dear parents. It was so pathetic it was almost laughable.

Then Emily stopped and looked around. I crouched lower by the bush I had been standing next to. After a few moments she walked back into the house.

Then the boy, Edward, walked out and got the car ready.

Edward drove off as soon as Emily got in the car. I stood up from my crouch and wiped my bloody gloved hands off on my coat.

_So easy_.

* * *

POV- Emily

I cried all the way to his apartment. Edward didn't say anything though, which I was grateful for.

I felt horrible, like I could have done something to prevent this, but I knew even if I went back in time I wouldn't be able to change anything. Edward and I got there in about ten minutes. After him insisting I take his room I gave in and got settled.

Walking out with my pj's and toiletries in hand, I let him know I was going to take a shower. When I looked in the mirror I cringed slightly.

My green eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying, my hair frizzy. As I stepped under the hot water my body instantly relaxed some.

Getting out I brushed my long hair into a braid and went to go eat. I heard Edward talking on the phone and stopped in the hallway. He was talking quietly but fast. After a few moments he hung up with a huff of frustration.

When I walked in he was sitting at the small table with his head in his hands.

I took the seat across from him.

"Are you okay, Edward?", I asked.

He looked up and said, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

I didn't say anything, only staring into his dark green eyes waiting for an answer.

He sighed and said,"I'm fine, Emily. Really. Don't worry about me okay?", he said, putting his hand on mine.

Edward got up and ordered Chinese food. While eating he flipped through the channels and landed on the news.

My parents death was broadcasted on the screen. My eyes started to water, my bottom lip quivering. Abruptly I got up. Edward quickly turned off the tv.

"Emily?"

"I'm going to bed", I managed to say.

Getting under the covers I lay on my side. Feeling physically and emotionally drained, I fall asleep quickly.

_I was under my bed again. The person with the big black boots walked throughout my room. The other person stayed in front of my door. I couldn't help but panic. What if they found me? They stopped right at the foot of my bed._

_Suddenly a face appeared in my vision. There were no eyes, mouth, or nose. I screamed and screamed but I couldn't hear anything. Just laughing. Horrible, macabre laughing. Then he was gone. Just like that. I sighed with relief and looked to my left._

_Only to be faced with him again. I was pulled out from under the bed by my legs. I started screaming again. My fingers clawed at the hardwood floor but I couldn't escape. I was flipped over, the man holding me down. His hand grabbed my chin and a knife was held to the corner of my mouth._

_Next thing I know I have a smile just like my parents did._

I jolt awake and scream. I sit up quickly, breathing heavy. Looking around I realize I'm in not in my house, I'm still at Edward's apartment. My hands feel my cheeks and there is no smile. I had been crying though, my cheeks wet from the tears.

Edward barges into the room suddenly, looking alert.

"Are you okay, Emily?!"

"I-I'm fine, just a nightmare", I manage to stutter out.

He's looking at me with a concerned look. A look reminded me of my dad and the occasional times he was caring, when he was actually home.

"I'm fine, Edward", I say, my tone a little stronger now.

He nods and walks to the door. Just before closing it he looks back and says goodnight.

I lay back down but I don't dare fall asleep yet. Looking at the clock I see that it's 2:30 am.

Closing my eyes I try to think of something happy, but nothing comes to me. It didn't surprise me though. How could you think of something happy when things are so bad? There isn't anything happy about my life right now. There is no bright side. I felt that it couldn't get any worse than this.

A memory then comes to me.

The day of graduation last year. When I was walking down off of the stage after getting my diploma I saw both of my parents. My dad was normally gone all day and late into the night for work, and my mother worked during the day. Just from seeing both of them made me the happiest I had been in a while. I sat down with my two best friends, Edward and Maria, for a while. When I got up my dad was gone. Mom said he went to work, like always. I wished I knew what he did at Wayne Tower.

I pushed the memory to the back of my mind and tried to sleep.

Eventually I fall into another deep sleep. The nightmare doesn't come back but I wake up feeling groggy.

* * *

The next morning I ungracefully make my way out to the kitchen and wonder what time it is. Making myself coffee I see a note on the small kitchen table.

'I'll be gone the whole day, got work stuff to do. Sorry I couldn't be there with you but make yourself at home! Here's a short and easy riddle:  
The more you have of it, the less you see. What am I?  
-Edward'

I thought about the riddle for a minute but I still felt out of it.

My brows furrowed. Why the sudden riddle? He hasn't done that in a long time. But I brushed it off as him just being the weird person he is. Typical Edward.

Sitting down I drink my coffee slowly. The sudden idea to go get the newspaper popped into my head. Then I could see if the police put anything about my parents murder in there and if there is a murderer suspected yet.

But then I thought, would Edward want me to go out the day after my parents were murdered? Probably not.

It is during the day though so there should be no problem. I know how Gotham is and how the people are. Gotham isn't the safest but it's early. What could go wrong?

Then I got the riddle. It was easy.

Darkness.

* * *

Next chapter will be up sooner than this one was! Thanks for reading! Please review! I love seeing reviews (:


	3. The Joker

Hello hello everyone! This chapter came to me quicker than I expected but I decided to not keep you guys waiting! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows/favorites!

CleverGirlWho- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy it! Thanks for the compliments too! Love your name btw (:

Catfishing- I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Thank you :D

BumbleBee- Aw thank you :D I love how you tried to solve it! Thank you for your compliments too!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you :D Indeed he is!

I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter!

Thank you to **BloodyGrim **for following and favoriting the story and following me!

Disclaimer- I do not the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC Emily Noakes.

* * *

People stared. Their eyes watched my every move it seemed. They new who I was now. My parents' death had been broadcasted last night and apparently all this morning.

Someone was starting up murders in the city. The cops _claimed_ they didn't know who, but I remembered the recognition in Lieutenant Gordon's eyes when he saw the Joker card.

Something was up, and I wanted to find out what. It could lead me to the murder of my parents, I could find out who this thug was and put them in jail.

I had called up my other best friend, Maria, earlier to have coffee. Now I'm walking down the streets of Gotham City to a small café Edward, Maria and I used to go to.

When I step through the door of the café the smell of coffee and pastries hit me. I search the place but then hear my name being called.

"Emily!"

My head turned to the right and there was Maria sitting at a small table for two next to the window.

After making my way over to her she pulls me into one of her big hugs. She doesn't say anything but I know she's upset about my parents.

We sit down in silence.

"How are you, Emily?"

I sigh, "As good as I can be."

Maria stares at me with big brown eyes. Dark brown hair, determined face, and same girly-ish style; a frilly blouse, jeans, and black boots.

"I'm okay, Maria. Really", I said with a sad smile.

"You know I'm here for you anytime Emily. Don't push anyone out, _please_."

"I won't", I say smiling a bit.

"Good!", she said patting my hand. "Now, would you like some coffee?"

I nod my head and wait for her to come back. While waiting I check the newspaper stand. No newspapers.

I'll have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

After coffee with Maria I took a walk around the city. I needed fresh air and time to think.

I thought back to what Gordon said about me finding somewhere to stay. He had said preferably out of Gotham, but I don't want to go away, not now. Staying with Edward would be fine.

But why had he said out of Gotham? He had said I could stay under police too. This murderer must be pretty dangerous. Why else would he want me to move out of Gotham? And, the murderer must be in Gotham already. Lieutenant Gordon may know a little of what they're working with here. He obviously knows about the Joker card. I need to get the Joker card and take it back. It could help me on my search for the murderer.

I sat at a park for a little bit. Watching the kids play on the playground made me miss the good days. Where there was nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. They all looked so happy, so carefree.

Getting up from my seat on the bench, I started my way back to Edward's apartment.

The chilly winter air bit at me, making me zip up my black coat. I thought of how cold it was and how I wanted to get back to the warm apartment.

The apartment was empty but it was warm when I got back. I enjoyed the warmth and quietness. Soon after, I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Two Days Later:

I walk up the steps to Edward's apartment and open the door.

When I walk in Edward is at the table again. He looked stressed out for some reason.

"Edward? Are you okay?", I asked concerned.

"Where were you?", he asked suddenly.

"I was out."

"Doing what?"

"I went out on a walk, and I was looking for a newspaper again", I said a little annoyed. "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Emily your parents were just _murdered_!"

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out Edward", I said coldly.

"I don't think you should be walking around the city by yourself. That murderer could still be out there! He could be watching your every move!"

Turning around I sigh and hang up my coat.

"I think you should leave Gotham for a while, like Lieutenant Gordon said."

"What?", I asked incredulously.

"Just for a couple of years until this murderer or whoever it is is gone. They can forget about you and move on", Edward said.

"Couple of years? Edward, I don't want to leave. I'll be fine here!"

"Emily-"

"Or if you want I could live in a different apartment for a while and have the police protect me!"

"No, Emily, the police won't be enough! You don't know how the Joker is!", he said, his voice raising.

"Who?"

Edward looked away from me, then sighed.

"The Joker? Is that who this guy is? The murderer?"

"I wasn't going to tell you yet but yes, that's what he goes by."

He continues as I sit across the table from him,"The police found out who he was after a few banks have been robbed lately. I want you to get out of here before he starts making his attacks bigger."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"I don't know, Emily."

"I think I deserve to know who the murderer of my parents are."

I get up from the table and make my way to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed I think and let the information sink in.

The Joker. So that's who this guy is. Funny name. He doesn't sound too dangerous or threatening.

Edward wanted me to leave for a while.

My phone buzzed. When I looked I saw that it was Maria. She said that she talked to Edward earlier and she agrees that I should leave for a while.

I sigh and lay down on my side. Maybe I will leave for a couple years. But I won't be gone for long.

I'll come back ready. Ready to face the murderer, and maybe make him pay for what he's done.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review if you want to see more (:


	4. Leaving Gotham City

Hey guys! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and favorites! Just to let you guys know, there will be a two year time jump in the next chapter! And sorry, this one is short again. But let's get on with the chapter! Geronimo!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you! I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out (:

muffin- Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it (: hope to see you review again!

BumbleBee- I like that part too, I thought it would be funny! Keep reading then (: Oh, and by the way, I seriously can't think of the answer to the riddle! You have me stumped!

Also, thank you to _Pennyworth Rho_ for favoriting the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC, Emily Noakes.

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

I had called up my aunt in Colorado to see if I could stay with her. She said I could but when I told for how long she was thoroughly surprised.

"Two years? Emily, you really want to stay away from there that long?", she asked.

"Well, no. But my friends think its a good idea to leave for a while.. Maybe they're right", I said, just a bit disappointed.

"Some friends you have. But they're only wanting to keep you safe, Emily."

"I know."

I didn't want to leave. Not at all.

Today I'm going out to the café again to look at the newspapers.

After Edward and I had argued, he wouldn't talk to me. It wasn't my fault though, he doesn't need to be so overprotective and pushy. I know he cares but he shouldn't worry about me that much.

I walk fast down the busy streets of Gotham. Cars were honking loudly, people bustled about on the sidewalks. Everything seemed back to normal.

About five days ago the Gotham City Bank was robbed by some thugs. I haven't heard much more though. They might have said something on the news but I haven't payed much attention to it.

When I stepped into the warm café the same petite blonde woman I've seen the past couple of days greeted me as usual.

I made my way to the stand and picked up a newspaper. On the front page was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

This man had a ghostly white face, black eyes and scars that were carved from the edges of his lips up to his cheeks that made a ghastly bright red smile.

It was truly horrifying.

I dropped the newspaper and quickly left the café, trying to stay calm.

I felt anger building up inside of me.

He robbed the Gotham City Bank.

And he murdered my parents.

* * *

When I got back to Edward's apartment there was a cop there. He was here to ask me questions.

Edward had been putting it off for me but I couldn't wait any longer.

"Emily I'm here to ask you some questions about the day your parents were murdered", the cop said.

I'd never seen him before. His name tag read 'Nelson'. He looks a bit young so maybe he's new.

Nelson gestured for me to sit down on the couch. Once I sat down he sat in the chair across from me.

"Could you describe to me what you saw that night?"

I recalled the images that were forever plastered in my mind, although I didn't want to.

"I didn't see any faces. I had hid under my bed right before the murderer walked in my room. The man had long purple pinstriped pants, he had big black boots with... blood splattered on them."

I swallowed hard and let the cop quickly scratch the information onto the small notepad.

He looked like he was about to ask me something else but I remembered there was another person there.

"There was another person actually. They had black boots on too, but they were told to stay outside my room to keep watch. I don't know who it was. Maybe a thug of his?"

"Possibly. We didn't find any finger prints so it would be hard to say who it was", he said. "Did you here anything when your parents were murdered? Or after the fact?"

"I heard my mother and father scream. My mother yelled 'what are _you_ doing here?' but that's all. She sounded surprised too..", I said trailing off.

"It could possibly be the fact that the Joker was there", he stated.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think I have the information I need. Thank you, Ms. Noakes."

Nelson got up, said bye and shut the door behind him.

Edward walked out of the kitchen. He didn't say anything, he just walked past me and into his room.

Giving a heavy sigh, I go into my room and grab my suitcase. Time to pack.

* * *

Three Days Later:

Today I leave Gotham for the next two years. I felt upset. This is my hometown and I had to leave it for _two years_.

It'll be horrible.

Edward and Maria are going to take me to the airport later tonight. My flight is long but I figure I'll sleep most of the way there.

Since yesterday I've thought about the conversation I had with the cop. For some reason the fact that someone else was there with the Joker bothered me.

Why did my mom sound so surprised? Was she surprised because the thug was someone she wasn't expecting? Or was it really just the Joker? Did my mother or father know the Joker?

Maybe I was overthinking this. But I couldn't help it.

Why did the Joker murder _my_ parents of all people? What did my parents have to do with the Joker?

I finished packing my stuff up and decided to take a nap before leaving.

Edward came in to wake me up about an hour later. It was time to head to the airport.

It took twenty minutes to get there. Maria was a bit upset that I was leaving for so long. She wanted to come with me but she had a steady job and couldn't leave it.

Right before I left to board the plane, we all pulled into a group hug.

Someone on the intercom announced the plane was going to be leaving soon. I let go of my best friends and said bye.

My seat was in the middle of the plane and I made sure I got the window seat. There wasn't too many people on this flight so it was nice and quiet.

Five minutes later the plane started to take off. I found myself getting emotional, I was going to miss it here.

But I won't be gone for long.

The plane climbed higher and higher into the gray sky. The city became smaller in view.

Gotham disappeared beneath me under the clouds.

* * *

Why do you guys think her mom sounded so surprised? What did her parents have to do with the Joker of all people? Post your thoughts on the chapter in your review! Thanks for reading :D


	5. Riley Lynn Monroe

Hello everybody! Another update, yay! I've been updating more frequently because it is spring break! *cheering*. This chapter is a two year time jump! Hope you guys like changes too. Let's get on with it! Allons-y!

Jasmine Scarthing- Thank you! And interesting theory too!

BumbleBee- Hmmm. I really don't know the answer to the riddle. I haven't even looked it up! If I was a detective in Gotham I would do horribly if I had to sole one of the Riddler's riddles. Interesting comments too! I wonder if you'll be right in the end about your theories.

Western- Thank you so much! There are many changes to her. Hope to see you review again! (:

Thank you to _**Sayuri494**_ for favoriting the story, and to _**girlsacred**_ for following and favoriting the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC.

* * *

Two Years Later:

Time to go home. Two years away from home and I finally get to go back.

The day after I get to Gotham I will go back to Edward's apartment. Edward and I had kept in touch. I would text him every day right when I came to Colorado, just to check on him, ask him if he's doing okay.

He said he was okay but I could tell he was a little upset. He would never show his true feelings anyways. Edward always talked to my mom, seeing she was home a lot more than my dad. My dad had a job at Wayne Enterprise for a while so he always worked.

I wonder if they still had his things. I'll have to stop over there. Nobody would recognize me though.

Throughout the past two years I built up a new identity. My name is Riley Lynn Monroe. I kept my middle name only. I changed my name right when I came to Colorado so the Joker wouldn't be able to track me down, if he were to do that.

I had also taken up a self defense class again. When I was younger my parents put me in one, just so I could be safe when walking home or around the city. I can now fully protect and defend myself.

My appearance has changed too. I dyed my hair to a dark brown, it's still long though.

The once bright green eyes I had were darker, filled with frustration, filled with questions. They were green with enmity, for the Joker.

I have kept up on the news too. The Joker was a horrible person.

In just a month he beat down the Batman so hard he forced him into hiding. He destroyed the city and the citizens in it.

Gotham's White Knight, Harvey Dent, was supposedly murdered by the Batman. I don't believe that for one second though. Batman doesn't kill and I don't think he ever did kill anyone. The Joker did.

The Joker was caught and put in Arkham Asylum, and has been there since. Someone new appeared then. A man who leaves riddles for the police. I laughed a bit. Leaving riddles is strange, but who in Gotham isn't?

But today is the day I go back to my home. I can start over with my new identity. And I can find out why my parents were murdered.

The plane I board will leave at six o' clock. I look at the clock. The red numbers read five thirty.

I sigh and get up off of my bed, making my way to my suitcase. I double check everything. My gun was folded inside one of my shirts, and I had a picture of my parents, Edward and I.

My aunt had passed away last year, sadly, so I was taking a bus to the airport by myself.

The bus got there at 5:50, leaving me with little time to get to the plane. I got there just in time though.

* * *

When the plane landed in Gotham it was around midnight. The sky looked black, but the city lights shined bright. I had missed it here.

I needed to find a place to stay over night. Somewhere cheap. I hailed a cab and asked the driver to take me to a hotel not far from where I used to live.

Within twenty minutes we arrived. Right after I payed the cab he sped off quickly. Maybe it was the fact that we were pretty close to the Narrows.

The hotel was a bit run down. A woman who looked to be in her forties was sitting behind a dark wood desk, feet propped up on it and smacking the bubble gum she had in her mouth. I looked behind her and saw there were many keys,

I cleared my throat, "Hi. Could I get a room please? Maybe somewhere on the seventh floor? I would like to be on the floor in the middle, if that's okay."

She smacked her gum some more and turned a page in her magazine. I looked a around and huffed a bit.

The woman looked behind her and grabbed a random key.

She handed it to me and said,"On the second floor", then went back to her magazine.

Raising an eyebrow I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

Making my way up to the room I unlock the door and get settled. I slept the whole way on the plane so now I'm not tired.

I decide to unpack my things and put them in the drawers. My gun rests at the bottom inside of my sweatshirt. I take it out and sit on the bed, looking at it.

Maybe I could do it. Maybe I could just kill the Joker with one shot. But could I do it? Could I actually kill someone? Maybe, but probably not.

Sighing, I turn on the TV. The news came on and an eerie glow was cast around the room.

The title read, 'THE JOKER ESCAPES FROM ARKHAM ASYLUM.'

_Again_. Was it really much of a surprise? The clown is now out of the box. Right when I come back to Gotham too, how coincidental.

After a while I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up it was late morning. Getting up I put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt, my leather jacket, dark wash pants and combat boots. I grab my money and ID too.

Today I'm going to see if I can get the joker card at the police station.

I walk to the station which is about five blocks away. The chilly November air makes me shiver. I walk a bit faster, wanting to get out of the cold.

When I get there, there are only three cops in. Walking up to the desk the cop greets me.

"Hello miss. What can I do for ya?"

He looked to be in his thirties about. He had slight wrinkles and his hair was greying a bit.

"Hi. I'm here to look at some evidence that was found at my friend's parents murder scene."

"I'm sorry but we can't give evidence to just anybody."

"But my friend's parents are dead! She needs to see this!", I said, my voice starting to raise a bit.

I felt the anger building up again.

"Miss, we can't. I'm not authorized to do that either", he said.

A familiar cop walked in the room. Greying brown hair, same with the mustache. Officer Gordon. I hope he doesn't recognize me.

"Is there a problem here?", Gordon asked.

"I would just like some evidence from my friend's parents murder scene", I said.

"We can't give people the evidence from a crime or murder scene, I'm sorry", he said kindly.

Then he looked at me strange. His brows furrowed and he tilted his head.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? I feel like I've seen you before", he said trying to remember.

"Uh, no I don't think so. Maybe you've seen me around the city?", I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I better get going. Um, thank you anyway!"

I rushed out the door and down the street. Once I was a block or two away I got a hungry feeling in my stomach.

There was a mini mart not far from here, if I remembered correctly. I think I have enough money too.

After getting chips I was walking down the isles when I saw a man stealing candy. Before he saw me I quickly looked away. I didn't want to get shot or beat up.

I grabbed some water, payed for my stuff and went back to the hotel.

When I got back I sat in silence eating and playing with the gun.

It'll be good to see Edward tomorrow. I've been alone for too long now.

Something inside me has changed, I hope Edward won't realize that. I wonder if he's changed at all.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review (:


	6. An Old Friend

Hello hello everyone! So sorry this took so long! But I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you'll like this one too! Thank you to the reviewers and followers as always (:

Live-Laugh-Sing - I will! Sorry for the wait by the way.

BumbleBee- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. You may see some Riddler in this chapter so read on (:

Thank you so much to all of the new followers/people who favorited!

**-trudes193  
-Live-Laugh-Sing  
-ashthetyto  
-skittlexninja**

I hope to see you guys review sometime (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker or the Riddler/Edward Nashton, but I do own my OC.

* * *

POV- Edward Nashton

A riddle. It all started with riddles. Every question, every moment. It led up to this. To me.

My childhood led up to me being who I am today. My abusive father, people at school bullying me. It all led up to this time and this day.

It all starts with a question.

A question that nags at your brain. A question that constantly prods at your mind, making you mad just trying to answer it.

Mad to the point where you can't take it anymore. It completely consumes you, the madness that is.

But we're all mad here aren't we?

All of the questioning, the riddles, the madness, the abusing, the bullying, has led up to this moment.

To who I am today.

The Riddler.

* * *

POV- Riley Monroe

I have to walk a few blocks to get to Edward's apartment but I remember how to get there.

The only thing I was afraid of was it being awkward between Edward and I. We both left off on a bad note.

As I got to his door I hesitated when knocking. Would he remember that I was coming? Would he even want to see me? I knocked three times and waited.

Soon he opened the door.

Edward looked the same but a bit taller, same deep green eyes though and his dark brown hair had grown a bit.

He also seemed different somehow, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He seemed to give off a different vibe.

His clothes were weird though. A green suit complete with a green bowler hat.

We both looked at each other funny, our faces frowning. He didn't recognize me at first, but then his eyes showed a flash of recognition.

"Emily?"

I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"You look so... different", he said. "A good different though. Wanna come in?"

He stepped to the side and let me through. I walked inside and stood in the middle of the apartment. My hands were in my jacket pockets as I awkwardly stood there.

"So! How've you been, Emily?", he said suddenly.

"I've been okay I got a new name. Riley Lynn Monroe it is now."

"Riley Lynn Monroe", he said. "You kept your middle name. I like it."

"Thank you", I said smiling.

Then I noticed the strange green suit again.

"So um, what's with the suit?", I asked.

He frowned a bit at me.

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that I just..", I said trailing off.

We both laughed then, just like old times.

"I just bought because I liked it. Nothing special", he said.

I felt like there was more to it, but I didn't press on.

"So what have you been doing since I've been gone?", I asked.

We both sat down at the small table.

"Well, I got a steady job now. The man I work with is crazy but it's cool. We make deals with people and catch the people that don't make the deals with us. He seems to like my help too."

"Wow! That's great Edward", I said smiling. I was truly happy for him.

No wonder he seemed more confident.

"Thank you", he said with a smirk.

"What've you been doing?", he asked me, studying my face.

"When I left I changed my name, just in case the Joker would track me down. I signed up for a self defense class too, which I enjoyed."

"I kept up with the news too! It must've been horrible with the Joker around. I was scared something would happen to you or Maria."

"Nope. We're both great! She got a steady job too. I think she might be working for some big boss guy. She won't tell me who it is though", he said trailing off.

"That's strange. I wonder why."

"How is your Aunt?"

"Oh, she passed away early last year", I said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Emily."

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Want some coffee?", he asked suddenly.

It startled me a bit but I covered it up and said okay.

He jumped up and went to the small kitchen area.

Edward seemed so much more... different. He seemed more confident, not shy or quiet like he used to be either.

I looked around the room. The same furniture was still here. While waiting for my coffee I walked to the window and looked out to the gloomy city.

When I turned around I saw a newspaper on the coffee table. Edward sat back down at the table with our coffees. I brought the newspaper with me to read.

On the front page the headline said, 'NEW CRIMINAL LEAVES RIDDLES FOR COPS?'

"This criminal seems really strange. He doesn't seem to act like any of the criminals in this city. Doesn't seem like much of a criminal at all", I said, then taking a sip of the warm coffee.

"Oh. That riddle guy?"

"Yeah."

Later in the article it talks about the Joker _and_ the riddle guy. They think he may be working with the Joker. It would make sense though, the Joker just breaks out of Arkham and now the riddle guy appears suddenly.

But then again, does the Joker really work with any other criminals? It doesn't seem like it.

"What else does it say?", Edward asks.

"Well they think the riddle guy may be working with the Joker."

"Hm. Doesn't seem like something the Joker would do, working with other criminals", he said.

"That's what I was thinking."

I looked through the rest of the newspaper. There were smaller articles on other murders of families or just random people off the street, making me think of my parents. The riddle guy has the spotlight now.

"I'm going to try to figure out why the Joker killed my parents", I said, the words flying out of my mouth.

"What?! Emily, are you crazy?!", he almost shouted.

"What? No! I just need to figure out why. That's all!"

"Emily, no. It would be too dangerous for a girl like you to do that."

"A girl like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It didn't mean anything! I don't want you getting hurt, alright?"

"I should be able to do this if I want to, Edward!"

"What's the point?"

I was taken aback by that.

"What do you mean what's the point?"

"Emily, your parents are _dead_. They have been and will be. So what's the point of going out there trying figure all of this out? It won't change anything."

Tears pricked at my eyes. I blinked a few times to keep them back.

"Yes I know they are, _Edward_. I'm going to do it whether you want me to or not."

I turned, grabbed my jacket and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and _don't_ talk about my parents like that", I bit back.

Opening the door I quickly walked down the hall and ran down the stairs.

A couple tears spilled out of my eyes. I berated myself for being so emotional and wiped them away, frustrated.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to see the next chapter and let me know what you thought about the chapter in your review (:


End file.
